The proposed training program will provide multi-disciplinary training to physicians, dentists, pharmacists, scientists, and support personnel from selected developing countries in research methods relevant to epidemiological and behavioral studies related to AIDS, HIV transmission, interventions designed to prevent AIDS/HIV transmission, and treatment to prevent or delay morbidity and mortality in HIV-infected persons. Working with collaborators in each participating country, we will identify training needs and set priorities for further training in support of high priority research. Highest priority will be given to providing multi-disciplinary training to individuals who are or will be involved in collaborative research projects designed to prevent sexual transmission of HIV via treatment of other sexually transmitted diseases and behavioral or structural interventions; projects designed to test the efficacy of new HIV vaccines; research projects examining how best to use anti-retroviral drug regimens to treat HIV-infected persons and monitor outcomes in resource constrained settings; and projects aimed at improving the prevention and the treatment of tuberculosis and other opportunistic conditions in HIV-infected individuals. Training will be available in a variety of areas, including: planning, managing, and analyzing data from AIDS-related clinical trials and HIV vaccine trials; all aspects of epidemiological and behavioral research relevant to AIDS, HIV transmission, sexually transmitted diseases and tuberculosis, including study design, data collection, data management, and data analysis; all aspects of virology, immunology, serology, and other diagnostic methods related to AIDS/HIV; all aspects of clinical microbiology related to sexually transmitted diseases, tuberculosis, and other opportunistic infections; and the ethical issues involved in human research in general, and AIDS-related research in other countries in particular. Training will occur both at the participating institutions in the U.S. and in the participating countries. Training in the U.S. will focus on masters and doctoral degree programs that provide multi-disciplinary training in epidemiology, bio-statistics, and behavioral sciences; long term laboratory training; and medium term training in clinical trials/intervention research. Trainees will work under the close supervision of a multi-disciplinary team of mentors to gain hands on experience in AIDS-related intervention research. Training in the participating countries will focus on having trainees work under the close supervision of our former trainees, other collaborating scientists, and U.S. faculty resident in country for varying periods of time. In all instances in which U.S. faculty are assigned to be in country for training and supervision of trainees they will be situated in host institutions conducting high quality, ongoing collaborative AIDS research, particularly research dealing with behavioral and structural interventions designed to prevent transmission of HIV; HIV vaccine trials; and clinical trials of drugs given to treat HIV infection and AIDS, including anti-retroviral drug regimens.